gamemasterresourcesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gods
"See the wise and wicked ones... who feed upon life's sacred fire" -Gordon Lightfoot 'Don Quixote' Gods are an integeral part of almost all fantasy role-playing games and are a large presence in horror and modern fantasy games well. They even make appearances in science fiction and super-hero games, so they bear examination carefully. God Types Gods can be divided into several sub-groups based upon how the interact and where they draw their power from. These groups are not blood relations, but are related by their place in mythology, not all of them deserve it. Omniscient Gods Omniscient gods are just that, all-powerful. It is possible that they are all powerful only as a whole, or it may be a single being or an all encompassing being. Omniscient gods are easily identified and almost never seen directly. They are the burning bush, the madman's ramblings, the voice on the wind, the ridiculously unlikely event at an ominous time. They are all-powerful and their power is the source of everything. they draw power from nothing. They are the answer to the question of the first cause. If there was nothing before the big bang, what caused it? God. Examples of Omniscient Gods are The Christian God, and Allah of the Qu'ran, Yahweh steps in and out of the role depending on which book you are reading in the old testement. These gods are frequently impersonal and distant. They are often cold to individuals, because they see the whole picture all at once and are compelled to make choices based on understandings and perspective we could understand even if we were capable of seeing them in the first place. This god is a common feature in horror games, and modern fantasy and Christian Fantasy, but is largely out of place elsewhere. Heathen Gods A heathen god, is a god whose power is limited. A heathen god can be fought, generally by other gods and monsters. A heathen god needs the sacrifices or devotions (or both) of followers to stay strong and generally gives them his favor (a small portion of his power) in exchange. Heathen Gods are cosmic bankers, taking deposits of worship and lending out small amounts. As long as all the god's followers do ask for too much all at once, the god is powerful. These gods are generally more human, and more personal- although not always likeable and can be as short sighted as mortals depending upon the god. Examples of Heathen gods are Zeus and greek Pantheon (who defeated and replaced the titans as gods of Greece), Odin and the Aesir (who fight against fire Giants and frost Giants in an ongoing struggle), in many cases Ancestor spirits would meet the specifications for being heathen gods- provided that they can draw power from the worship (or simlar) of their descendents and give boons back. These are the gods most common in fantasy rpgs, and they make the most sense within the realm of that gameplay. Lovecraftian Gods Lovcraftian Gods are not gods, they are ancient life forms of such scope and power that lesser beings named them so and to understand them would drive us mad. Their power comes from themselves and their species (and sometimes their technology). They are frequently creatures of science, in the sense that they are presented as species and aliens. They may have magick, they may be intelligent; the non-sentient god is a feature of this type. They tempt humans to their doom at best, and treat humans as an unpleasant ant infestation at worst. The more you know about these gods, the less safe you are. Lock the doors, burn your books, you aren't getting out of salvation with your mind or soul intact. Obviously, this is common feature of horror and is equally common in super-hero and modern fantasy. Traditional fantasy sometimes uses demons as a near approximation of this. Examples of lovecraftian gods include Cthulhu (obviously), Shubb-Nigguruth (again, obviously), the Splugorth and other Alien Intelligences in 'Rifts', practically every major foe of Dr Strange (Marvel Comics) fits the bill as well. Lesser Gods Lesser Gods are Gods who walk like men. Marvel Comics has their Thor, who is a casebook example of the Lesser God. Since Thor can duke it out with Superman, this should give you a sense that in this case, the word 'lesser' is a relative term. Lesser gods are generally incapable of direct communication with their worshippers, and their power is innate and not based upon worship. They are powerful beings, normally immortal, but killable; but ultimately understandable to common people. They are us bigger bolder and stronger. Virtually every god to appear in Marvel comics as a reoccurring character fits this bill: Thor, Hercules, Ares. Wonder Woman and Superman skirt this category as well. This type is common in Modern fantasy and in Superhero, but rare elsewhere. False Gods A catch all basket for deceivers, from the Wizard of Oz, to Supercomputers on Mars, this label includes every being that names itself a god without believing this themselves. This type is the most common science fiction god out there and has appeared dozens of times on Star Trek alone. It is likewise common in horror and modern fantasy, although less so. This type is uncommon in superhero games, although not unheard of, and tremendously rare in traditional fantasy games. What They're Good For Sending messages Gods are great for sending messages. All types work for this job. Although the damage done by the message itself can be significant with certain types, and the trustworthiness of certain types will be less so than other types. Driving the plot/ Creating Motivation Gods can be used to drive the plot in all sorts of ways. A rival god can demand vengeance or a sacrifice that puts pressure on the Player's team. The player's god can demand a task be done- outright. The discovery of a temple to an ancient powerful god could be bait that will cause a race to the temple. and so on. Opposing Force Think Sauron in Lord of the Rings, think the Architect in The Matrix, think Hexxus in Fern Gully, Taz in The Chronicles of Narnia. Opposing Gods are classic big bad end of the campaign villains. Really Big Hammer The gods can be used this way, but this won't generally make the players happy. Players tend to see gods as the GM in a sock puppet, and using gods to punish pisses them off.